


The Last One Left

by intheinkpot



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Nagini knows they've run out of time. Narcissa doesn't understand.





	The Last One Left

The Dark Lord didn’t think anyone knew about his secret, that his familiar, Nagini, was more than she appeared. Narcissa had discovered it quite by accident - or rather, she had assumed at first that it was an accident. Mere coincidence that resulted in the Dark Lord’s serpent being in the library and knocking a book off the shelves in front of her.

 

But a book about Maledictus? No, that had not been an accident, as Narcissa had realized shortly after she recognized the signs, once the pieces had come together. It had taken months to unravel the mystery of how to begin reversing the curse, her progress slowed by having to sneak around her own home while the Dark Lord used it has his headquarters. She didn’t think he would take kindly to anyone knowing Nagini’s secret.

 

The manor was empty. Bellatrix and Lucius had been summoned away to Gringotts by the Dark Lord, and Draco was back at school. Narcissa found Nagini coiled on the ballroom floor, sunbathing in the light spilled across the polished wood by the high windows.

 

“They’re gone,” Narcissa said. “I do not know for how long.”

 

Nagini raised her head. Then her great body rose and uncoiled, and a beautiful woman stood where the snake had been. The curse had many effects: the slowing of the aging process as an animal being one. It was a terrible curse, Narcissa thought, to make one lose oneself and then prolong the suffering.

 

Nagini pulled Narcissa to her, hugging her tightly. “Thank you again. For everything. You don’t know what it means to me to be myself again...even if only for a while.”

 

Narcissa rubbed her back soothingly, smiling slightly. “Of course, dear. As much as I never tire of hearing how amazing I am, you don’t have to keep thanking me.” Her teasing did not get a response, and she frowned.

 

Nagini buried her face in the crook of Narcissa’s neck. “I wish we had more time.”

 

“Once the war is over, perhaps - ” Narcissa started, her heart beating faster at the longing in Nagini’s voice, at the feeling of her in her arms. It felt strange to think there was ever a time that Narcissa had hated this beautiful creature.

 

But Nagini shook her head. “You don’t understand.” She pulled back, tapping at her chest with her fingers. “I can feel it. In me. What he did to me. They’re hunting me.”

 

“Who?” Narcissa demanded. “Potter? Why? What’s - ?”

 

Nagini hissed, the sound so snake like even from  her human lips that Narcissa had resist the instinct to recoil. “He’s furious. They destroyed it. I’m the last one left.”

 

“The last  _ what _ \- ”

 

Nagini kissed her. Narcissa froze in shock. She had wondered - had desired - but she had never thought - Snapping out of her surprise, Narcissa returned the kiss, leaning into Nagini’s embrace, enjoying the soft lips against her own - but her response came too late. Nagini pulled back.

 

“I’m sorry. I have too - ” Nagini’s head snapped to the side, eyes wide with terror. “He’s here.”

 

Narcissa blinked, and Nagini was a snake once more, slithering quickly in the direction of the entrance hall. 

 

That was the last time Narcissa saw Nagini as she truly was. The light flashing off the blade of the sword of Gryffindor as it arched through the air burned into her memory forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "hunt" from the 15MinuteFics community on Pillowfort


End file.
